leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paul/Pokémon/With Reggie
In Veilstone City, Reggie told Ash that Paul's "other Pokémon are here too" which may include his reserves. In Glory Blaze!, Paul mentions that he wanted to become the most powerful out of all his Pokémon. This could mean he has other Pokémon besides Magmortar. Billy Beach |desc= is Paul's strongest Pokémon and his as well. It made its first appearance in Top-Down Training!, in which it was used in a battle against Cynthia's Garchomp. Torterra helped Ash's Grotle cope with its lack of speed after evolution.}} in Different Strokes for Different Blokes with the help of his . Ursaring was seen several times since, often battling with Chimchar.}} 's first official appearance was as a in Top-Down Training!, in which Paul used it in against Cynthia's Garchomp. It evolved off-screen between Riding the Winds of Change! and Lost Leader Strategy!.}} while he journeyed through Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. Weavile made its first appearance in a battle against Cynthia's Garchomp where it lost, despite the double type-advantage of . Paul sent Weavile out in Riding the Winds of Change! where it worked with to capture Gliscor. Weavile briefly appeared in Aiding the Enemy as 's sparring partner. Weavile appeared again in Pedal to the Mettle! where it went up against Ash's Staraptor in and Paul's Full Battle and lost, despite the type-advantage. In Battling a Thaw in Relations! it was with Reggie along with Paul's Torterra, Ursaring and Honchkrow, disappointed to find out Paul had lost. Weavile's known moves are , , , and .}} in Riding the Winds of Change! after hearing of its reputation as a powerful Pokémon, causing a lot of trouble along with its pack of Gligar. While easily standing up against and Weavile, it was finally caught by Paul, while Ash was trying to talk with it. Gliscor appeared again in Chim - Charred!, in which it was used to battle Ash's Gligar and won the battle rather easily. Gliscor made a brief appearance in Aiding the Enemy! along with Paul's other Pokémon outside of the Pokémon Center while the Team Rocket trio took care of Paul's Torterra. Gliscor was not seen again after this. Gliscor's known moves are , , , and .}} to replace his after he released it. It first debuted as a in Lost Leader Strategy!, in which it appeared in a flashback. Magmar made its first real appearance in Aiding the Enemy!, sleeping with Paul's other Pokémon. Magmar's evolution was revealed in Pedal to the Mettle! when Paul chose Magmortar to battle Ash's Pikachu.}} fought against Brandon's Regirock, with Paul bringing it out to utilize its type advantage. It appeared to be very powerful, managing to block Regirock's otherwise deadly with its hands and strike with multiple Arm Thrusts. However, it was caught at close range, stunned with and subsequently taken out by . Hariyama's known moves are and .}} fought against Brandon's Registeel. Nidoking also proved to be powerful, and unlike Paul's other Pokémon in the battle, actually put up something of a fight. He even surprised Brandon with his ability to recover so quickly from a to the face. He hit Registeel directly with all of his attacks, but the Drill Pokémon ultimately didn't manage to cause much damage to the Iron Pokémon and was defeated with a powerful . Nidoking's known moves are , , and .}}